I have to marry WHOM?
by Gray Wings
Summary: DISCONTINUED Free for grabs
1. Chapter I

**Notes:**

Hello! This is my first Subaru/Seishirou fic ever, and I hope you like it. For now there is nothing major, but later on the rating

would go up! Enjoy!

_**---Chapter I---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I have to marry WHOM?**

It was late spring – the weather was comfortably warm, the trees were in full bloom, and even the last remains of the winter

were gone. The sky was impossibly blue, with only a cloud or so to grace its surface, and birds were flying freely from tree

to tree, voicing their contentment with beautiful songs. People were strolling outside, smiling and enjoying the beautiful day,

watching the sakura trees in their full bloom and laughing when some of their pink petals found their way in someone's hair.

Yes, it was the most perfect day Tokyo have had for long time, and still there was a certain green-eyed Onmyouji who was

stuck working in a dull office, not even glancing at the grand window on one of the walls.

Subaru Sumeragi sighed, moving tired hands to rub at his temples where a dull ache was starting, and stood up. He had

been working for nearly twenty-eight hours, and the work didn't even get a _little bit_ smaller. Actually, it seemed to grow!

His whole desk was covered in colored papers with all kind of invitations, documents and business offers. It was impossible

to finish! He almost suspected it was some kind of prank – why would all those people chose the day before the big Spring

Celebration to send all that trash in? Honestly! Sometimes he wished someone would just kill him. Well, that's what his sister was for…

As on a cue the dull sound of the phone came somewhere from under the sea of paper on his wooden desk. Sighting,

Subaru hurriedly rummaged through all kinds of colored paper until he found the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said, and then proceeded to throw the phone across the room as a shrill voice screamed from the other end:

"SUUUUUBARUUUUUU! PICK THAT PHONE RIGHT UP!"

Never being the one to disobey his twin-sister, Subaru hurried across the room and grabbed the oval mobile phone and

pushed it back to his ear, "Yes?"

"YOU HAVE TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW! GRANDMA IS GOING CRAZY! CRAZY, I TELL YOU!"

Trying to keep the phone at least an arm length away from his ear, Subaru managed to ask, "What's wrong?"

"CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZ- what did you said, Subaru?"

"I asked what was wrong," repeated the tired boy and leaned against the doorframe of his office.

"Just come back home! FAST!" was the answer and the sound of someone clicking the phone shut

was heard. Subaru looked at his watch, which simply showed noon, and hurried to gather his stuff. His twin hardly _ever_

sounded as worried, and well, he wanted to be there before she could get all psycho and kill his grandmother or something.

Moving gracefully throughout the room he grabbed the small backpack from behind his desk and made his way out.

* * *

Hokuto Sumeragi wasn't having good day. Not at all. And it wasn't only because her brother wasn't around for her to 

annoy, or that there weren't that many people in home for her to prank-call them. It was _**far** _more serious.

It had begun in the morning – that uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She had known something bad was about to

happen, but she had never imagined anything from the sort!

Exactly in ten o'clock the phone had rung. Hokuto, like the mad-girl she was, had screamed something rather colorful to the

person at the other end of the line and had gotten around twelve different shades of red, when she realized it was her

grandmother. Of course, she got an earful of what the proper etiquette was for answering the phone, but that wasn't all. She

could still hear those four words her grandmother had uttered when she had finally made her talk straightforward and not in

some kind of labyrinth, as she was known to do.

_'Subaru is getting married'_

She remembered screaming something from the sort of, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OLD

WOMAN?" and then had proceeded to scream incoherently for about an hour. After she had finally "cooled off" enough to

ask why, how, and for whom, her grandmother had the pleasure to tell her:

'_Political reasons, because I say so, and for the_ **_Sakurazukamori.'_**

After another thirty minutes of screaming and death-threats, Hokuto finally closed the phone with a 'click' and proceeded to

throw it out of the window. She couldn't believe it! Yes, she knew that her grandmother had a stick–up–her–err… when it

came to politics, but who would have thought she would give up her own _grandson_ to the clutches of an professional

assassin because it was fucking _needed_? Well, let's just tie him up with a red ribbon then and give him to the pervert as a

fucking present with a note "Use as pleased"!

Apparently the government got tired of the two clans – the Sumeragi and the Sakurazuka – being worst enemies and trying

to kill each other. After all, they both worked for the good of the government (even though in completely different, and thus

unbearable for the other, ways), and the governor had come up with 'The Plan' for how to get the two clans together. And,

of course, with Subaru being the 13th head of the clan, it had to be_ him_ in that mess! And with the Sakurazukamori none

the least! Well yes, if she had married him, that wouldn't have stopped him from trying to kill the Sumeragi head, but this

way they were outright giving up her brother for the taking! Well, at least they weren't making him marry a girl, knowing he

was homosexual and refusing to get a boyfriend… Stupid, stubborn Subaru…

Wait, on whose side was she?

At once, a truly evil smile spread itself on Hokuto's face. What if the Sakurazukamori was cute?

Perhaps there was still hope…

_**-----End Chapter I-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**So, what did you think? I know it is short, but I wrote it with real care, and I'll be happy if someone likes it. The **

**next post would be around next Friday, so please, tell me if you like it! Because if you don't, then I guess I'll **

**have to delete it… And that's the worst thing that might happen to a writer…**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter II

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Yay! I'm updating! I hope you like it!**

_**BTW.: IMPORTANT!**_

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I've changed Seishirou's, Subau's, Kamui's, Fumma's, and all **

**other characters' past from the anime. Subaru have never met Seishirou, never made a bet with him. Kamui and **

**Fumma weren't best friends as small, and even didn't know each other. Whew! I got it all out! **

* * *

The sun was setting – the last of its light caressed the sky with rich reds and yellow colors, and then it was all gone, letting

the moon take over and mark the beginning of the night.

The streets were empty. There were no more kids, playing and laughing outside, no more lights in the houses. The only

sounds left were the wind, moaning and groaning into the trees, and the set of quiet footsteps on a small street in Tokyo, the

one going to Ueno Park. The park was deserted as well, the benches empty. All but one.

There was a teenage girl, sitting on one of the benches, the one just under a magnificent sakura tree – the biggest one in the

whole park. She was reading a book, completely ignoring the darkness all around her, from time to time brushing her dark

hair away from her green eyes. She was waiting for the bus, which was supposed to come on the street just in front of the

park after ten minutes or so.

At once she turned around, her hair whirling around her. There was something wrong in the park, and even a common girl

like her could feel it. Didn't the wind blow just a second ago? Wasn't it there the sound of traffic from the streets until now?

Why it was so quiet?

Unknown to the girl, a mad whirl of sakura petals was flowing behind her, slowly making a human form.

"Good evening."

The girl turned around sharply, ready to scream. There was a man standing behind her, when she was sure a second ago

there hadn't been anyone. Her eyes met dark brown ones, and try as she might, she just couldn't make them look human to

her.

With her heart thumping in her throat she took a good look at the man. Tall, no more then thirty-two, with short black hair,

and extremely handsome face. However, as handsome as he was, there was something sinister, almost predatory in his

eyes, which she didn't like. Not and one bit. Her body was already telling her to run, to get away, but she didn't. Or

couldn't – whichever you might find more suitable.

"Good evening," she whispered, her heart going at least a mile a minute, eyes darting every which way, like a caged animal

looking for escape route. Too bad there wasn't one.

"You know," the man said, stepping nearer, "it is not safe to be out so late. Alone."

The girl was panicked now, and she swore the other could feel it. She couldn't run even if she wanted to, for the man was

standing way too close to the bench, and she couldn't stand up. Her eyes widened as she watched a dark smile stretch itself

on the man's face as sakura petals swirled all around them, thicker than the night.

There was a scream, and then silence.

A bus pulled out on the street near the park, its doors opening and then closing as no one entered.

* * *

The door opened and closed as Seishirou Sakurazuka entered his apartment, dropping his bloodied keys on the table

besides the door and entering the kitchen. Washing his hands from the thick blood covering them, he almost smiled. It had

been good night – he had finally found someone for prey for the Tree, so it didn't bothered him (a.k.a.: screamed in his

head) with being hungry anymore. Also, he had received really surprising news this morning – news, having to do with the

Sumeragi head. He smirked, remembering.

_**--------Flashback: -----------**_

****

_Seishirou was sleeping, peacefully for once, when the annoying sound of his self phone ringing somewhere beside _

_his ear woke him up. Shooting a murderous glare at the phone he grabbed it, turning it on and slamming it next to _

_his ear._

"_What!" he spat out, trying to control his voice and not go kill the idiot, who called him._

"_SUBARU! STOP PULLING THE DAMN- Oh, hello! Are you Seishirou Sakurazuka?" a cheerful voice asked from _

_the other end._

"_Yes. And who might you be?" asked Seishirou, not angry but amused now._

"_Oh, I am Hokuto Sumeragi," there was the sound of someone being pushed down and sat on, with a muffled 'stop' _

_being heard._

"_Sumeragi? How can I help you?" Seishirou asked, now extremely intrigued._

"_Well, you can buy me a car, but I'll leave that for after you get to be my brother-in-law!" the cheerful voice stated,_

_and there was another muffled 'no', but Seishirou wasn't listening._

"_Excuse me?" Seishirou could feel his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, as his form tensed. What the…?_

"_Didn't you read the letter, that was sent to you?" the voice sounded curious now, and Seishirou started mentally _

_beating himself up for throwing out yesterday's letters out without reading them. But, who could blame him? All he _

_got was death-threats from upset family members and weird sexual proposals from his so-called friend Fumma._

"_No. Why?" asked Seishirou, trying to hide his growing curiosity._

"_Because you have to marry my brother, you silly!" the girl had stated, and there was something like muffled _

_scream from somewhere under the phone._

"_I have to what!" asked Seishirou, confusion and anger quickly taking hold of him. What the hell was this strange _

_girl talking about?_

"_Just come to the Sumeragi residence tomorrow at noon, and we will work out the details! I'll send you directions! I _

_just can't WAIT to see Subaru in wedding dress! OHOHOHO!"_

_With that the other end had went dead, as well as Seishirou's brain. He closed the phone, shrugged, and then went _

_back to bed – maybe it was some weird dream._

_**---------End Flashback---------**_

****

However, as he had woken up some time later, he had found it was all really happening as he had received his mail

promptly at noon with the directions to the Sumeragi residence.

'_So, me and the Sumeragi head,'_ Seishirou smirked while removing his clothes on his way to the bathroom, _'well, that _

_should be interesting.'_

Closing the door to the bathroom after himself he smirked, picturing telling Fumma about it. The later would probably want

to meet the boy and molest him or something…

"Interesting indeed," was heard before the water was turned on and all other sound was tuned out.

* * *

**EEK! Finished! Please, make me happy and review... :3**


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay - I am REALLY sorry for the delay, but I didn't have much time to write this week! Oh, and thanks to all reviwers - and _Yit-ha_, don't you worry - I was planning to have a Kamui/Fumma in here anyway! Thanks for the idea, anyway though!**

**And, on with THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

It was late afternoon – the weather was slightly cold, and people were hurrying back to their warm apartments. Lights from

said apartments were illuminating the city; there were the sounds of kids laughing and parents talking quietly among each

other.

Only the Sumeragi residence was dark. There was no light lighting the living room, kitchen, bathroom or bedroom. There

were no voices, merrily talking in the night.

However, the apartment was not empty.

There was a silent figure, sitting on one of the kitchen's chairs, drinking quietly from a teacup in the utter darkness.

At once, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the air.

The doorbell was ringed.

Subaru Sumeragi dropped his cup.

* * *

**Subaru's Point of View:**

The bell rings and somehow the cup of coffee I am holding slides out of my hands and hits the ground. I am too jumpy

sometimes. Scratch that – I have _started_ being too jumpy since yesterday, when my sister thought it was a good idea to

invite the Sakurazukamori home.

You see; it was a stupid plan from the beginning. I mean, why the hell would the Governor want to marry two _men_,

especially two who hate each other and have never even seen the other before! The Sakurazukamori might not even be into

men! But does someone listen to poor little Subaru? **Nooo…** Even my sister wasn't any help! If you do not count, of

course, asking me what would I prefer for my wedding – red or black…

So now I am waiting patiently home for my soon-to-be-husband to come and 'work out the details' with my hyperactive

sister! Can you believe it? Damn straight I would be jumpy!

I stand up from my seat in the kitchen and light the lamps. I guess there is no use of trying to pretend I am not home now…

And who the hell will ring on the door of a dark apartment anyway? Why isn't Hokuto here?

Oh, I almost forgot – Hokuto _isn't_ here! SHE was the one, who called the assassin in the first place! SHE was the one,

who gave him the directions! AND SHE LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE!

_Flashback:_

"_Subaru?"_

"…"

"_Come on, Subaru, I am sorry, but get a life! It is not like I married you off already!"_

"…"

"_Fine – be like that. I am going of to the mall. You wait for your prince charming here."_

"_!"_

"_Stop giving me the _look_! You don't even _look_ scary! And I will come back in time! I promise!"_

"…_--"_

"_Bye to you, too!"_

_End Flashback_

Oh, yeah, _sure_! See if I believe HER AGAIN!

Sighting I realize I am already at the door. For a moment panic stabs at me – what if he tries to kill me? I don't even have

my ofuda with me! – but then I stifle those traitorous thought aside and grab the doorknob and close my eyes.

_One…_

_Two…_

"SUBARUUUUU!"

I don't even have the time to react when a black blur pounces on me and I am suddenly on the ground, staring into two big,

violet eyes.

"KAMUI?"

Yep, this wasn't the Sakurazukamori – THANK GOD! – but my childhood friend, Kamui. Yes, adorable, big-eyed, loud-

mouthed, crazy Kamui (the guy is off his rocket, I tell you). But what am I complaining about? I live from getting rid of

ghosts, after all…

"Subaru!" he cries again and starts snuggling into me, nuzzling at my ear.

…Did I mention that the guy is crazy?

"Kamui! What in the seven hells are you doing here?" I ask while desperately trying to untangle the-now-drooling Kamui.

At once Kamui leaves my neck (yuck – it is wet now!), and sits on my stomach, his eyes narrowing dangerously. I gulp. As

people say, "Don't let the look fool you" - that kid might be sixteen, but God forbid you EVER make him mad – the last

guy who did found himself…err… missing a few 'attributes'.

"Subaru…" he purrs darkly (I am pretty freaked out by now), "WHY didn't you tell ME you are getting MARRIED!"

And once again I am tangled into a Kamui-hug. The only thing I can do now is blink.

* * *

As the last of the sun's light glided over deserted streets and shadows descended on the sleepy city of Tokyo, a silent figure

detached itself from the gloomy shadows of enormous sakura tree, footsteps of heavy boots sounding in the now-quiet

night.

Seishirou Sakurazuka smirked around the butt of his lit cigarette, dark eyes shining under black sunglasses. It was finally

night, and he could now go to his…ah… appointment with Hokuto Sumeragi.

The name brought a frown on his lips and he wondered, for the umpteenth time, if what was he going to do was right. After

all, it might as well be a trap – stupid one, to be honest – but trap none the least. I mean, who would think _marrying _two

people would end up in making peace for two clans, who have hated each other with passion for decades? What, didn't the

Governor know how many deaths occurred in unsuccessful marriages?

On the other hand, he hadn't gotten laid in such a _long_ time…

'_Don't you DARE go in there'_ Seishirou's sub consciousness screamed at him and he shook his head.

"Hello, Seishirou."

The Sakurazukamori didn't even blink as a wet tongue traced his ear and a hand groped his ass – he simply elbowed the

figure, standing behind him.

"What do you want, Fumma?" he asked, moving slightly ahead just in case the wandering hand came back.

That, however, didn't work, as Seishirou found himself face-to-face with a pouting boy. Yes, his perverted (even though

gorgeous) friend was only seventeen. And then they said _he_ was messed up…

"Sei-chan didn't tell Fumma he was getting married!" the dark boy pouted even harder.

'_Sei-chan?' _"Married? How the hell did you know?" Seishirou asked, a little bit shocked, "Don't tell me you were

eavesdropping my phone line again?"

"Fine, then I won't tell you," Fumma shrugged while lighting a cigarette, "So, you and the Sumeragi head… I wonder…"

"No, I am not feeling up to threesome," Seishirou said, not missing a step.

"Party-pooper," was Fumma's intelligent reply.

"However," Seishirou stopped, thinking for a second, "You can come with me and see my soon-to-be-wife," he said finally.

Hey, he wasn't afraid – he was just feeling merciful towards the humans, who might have the bad luck of running into his

friend tonight.

_Yeah, right._

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Fumma almost jumped up and down the street, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait!" Seishirou called out after the running figure of Fumma. "You don't know the address!"

"Don't worry – I went through your mail, as well! And damn it, but you shouldn't have thrown it out – my proposal was

really good this time!" Fumma called back and slowed down so Seishirou could reach him.

Rubbing his temples, the Sakurazukamori sighed – damn, but it was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Okay, thank you for reading, and PLEASE, make me happy and review! XD**


	4. Chapter IV

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**Okay, I know I said I will update sooner, but I had so MUCH to do! I am really sorry - this is why I am making **

**this part longer than planned! Thanks to all, who reviewed! On with the story! **

**_BTW:_** **From now I'll write Fumma as _Fuuma _(a special request), and will try to write with more detail (another **

**request). Thanks to **_Yit-ha_ **and **_Hokuto-chan_**, whose the requests were! They are good ones, and I'll do my best **

**with the second one and do the first one! XD**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, its circular face merrily smiling down at earth, caressing the roofs of houses and

windows gently with its rays. Stars twinkled with happiness in the sky, as if laughing at the small people, sleeping through the

night in their miniature beds, in their houses – self-made prisons.

And still, many were happy.

Many, but not all.

* * *

Subaru Sumeragi sipped quietly from his cup of tea, trying to focus on the happy face of his companion. Kamui was still

there, cooking something in the European kitchen his sister was so proud of, chatting merrily about school. Or at least he

thought it was about school – half of the stuff discussed weren't even _allowed_ in said building. It wasn't any different from

any other night, and the familiarity was comforting. However, his mind couldn't help but wonder aimlessly in different

direction.

The Sakurazukamori hadn't come.

That was the source of the immense relief the Sumeragi was feeling right now. Of course he was relieved – why would he

want to meet with the personal enemy of his whole clan, and now the person he had to marry? It was absurd!

…And still, there was a small part of him, which was hurt.

Who did the idiot _think_ he was? How could he _not show up_? Did he think Subaru was so unworthy even of his presence?

Did he think he _wanted_ to get married? But he was there all the same, waiting like an idiot for someone, who was probably

not going to show up anyway!

And why did it have to hurt so much?

Subaru sighed and placed his cup down, looking at his lap where his hands were fiddling with the end of his shirt. And of

course Hokuto had to dress him up tonight - specially made for the occasion body-tight black shorts with a white pentagram

on one leg and a slightly over-sized white shirt, which tended to slip on one side, were fitted snuggly on his small body, with

(he had to give her that) glorious effect.

And now it was all for nothing.

The loud 'clink' from something being placed on the table with more force than necessary brought the young Sumeragi out

of his brooding. He lifted his head and blinked as his eyes met with angry, deep violet ones, and he realized with sinking

feeling, that he had been ignoring Kamui for the past ten minutes.

"Kamui, gomen ne…" he started, and then blinked again as a finger was placed firmly over his lips. He looked up and was

once again shocked at the stormy expression the smaller teen wore.

"That bastard!" Kamui hissed before promptly throwing the apron he was wearing on the sofa and storming out of the

kitchen.

Subaru blinked few more times for good measure and then ran, almost tripping over his own two feet, to Kamui, who was

just about to exit the apartment.

"Kamui! What's wrong? Where are going?" he asked, stopping the younger male from opening the door by moving in front

of it.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Subaru," Kamui stated, trying to go under his hands, "Only the fact that my best friend is moping

around, because some dick-headed assassin stood him up! Do you think I didn't see your face every time you glanced at

the clock? I swear, I will find that piece of shit and smash his head in so hard…"

Subaru blushed; embarrassed he had been caught staring at the clock, and then smiled. Many said that Kamui was crazy, or

weird, but he was the best friend a person could have.

"Kamui, I am okay – I promise you, I am okay. Just sit down and…"

"NO!" The fierce look in Kamui's eyes returned full force and he laughed bitterly, "Subaru, I am not kidding. I am really

mad right now – do you think I don't know that this – as unofficial as it is – was going to be your first date? YOU sit down

– I am going to go talk with that freaking jerk! Oh, he would wish he had never been born!"

With those words Kamui finally managed to find a way around Subaru, opened the door, and…

…Ran smack into Seishirou.

* * *

Seishirou blinked, looking startled at the boy, who had just walked into him. Big violet eyes looked into his as said boy

moved away, looking him up-and down critically. He smiled, extending his hand. If this cutie was the Sumeragi…

"Hello, I am Seishirou Sakurazuka."

CRASH.

* * *

Subaru stared at the fallen figure of the man in front of his door. So that was the Sakurazukamori… He denied the small

amount of happiness, as he understood he hadn't been stood up after all…

…And then gasped, as he realized Kamui was on top of the Sakurazuka, punching him with all his might.

"Kamui!" he cried out, running towards his friend with the full intention of dragging him away kicking and screaming from

atop of the Sakurazukamori.

However, he didn't reach him in time.

* * *

Fuuma watched – amused – as his friend went down under the boy, which opened the door. It was quite funny, actually –

the mighty Sakurazukamori going down because of a mere teenager.

A mere teenager with an incredible ass.

Smirking, Fuuma walked slowly towards the duo, grabbing the boy and lifting him effortlessly from Seishirou. Wide, violet

eyes stared up at him and with a gasp he realized, that the teen was not only the owner of a magnificent ass, but and was

also as beautiful and as sexy as someone from Fuuma's personal fantasies. No, wait – he was far better than any of

Fuuma's personal fantasies – and that was saying something…

Smiling, Fuuma gently caught both of the boy's clenched fists, in case he tried something, and murmured, "What do we have

here?"

"Fuck you!" the boy fumed, trying to somehow twist his way out of Fuuma's grasp.

"My name is Fuuma, and I'd rather fuck you," Fuuma smiled pleasantly, releasing the stunned boy and bending to kiss his

hand.

The boy pulled his hand away, blushing furiously, and stepped back into the apartment. Fuuma smiled predatory and

followed.

* * *

Subaru smirked, watching as Kamui and the other boy – a really hot boy, at that – conversed together. Anyone else

would've thought Kamui didn't like the boy, but Subaru – being friend with said boy – could see plainly how much did the

violet-eyed boy liked the other. As he watched, Kamui's cheeks tinted pink from something the other boy said – yep, he

defiantly liked him.

Subaru's eyes widened as he watched Kamui moving back into his apartment nervously. Kamui was _never_ nervous –

should he do something about the other boy, following him?

"Ouch… My head…"

At once Subaru realized where he was and quickly kneeled in front of the still-laying-down Sakurazukamori, looking at the

other with concern.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

* * *

Seishirou moaned, feeling as if his head was about to burst wide open. What the hell was with that boy, attacking him like

that? He didn't think he was cute now – now he wanted to kill him and feed his sorry soul to the damn Tree!

"Are you alright?"

The whisper reached the Sakurazukamori as if through haze and he glanced up, unable to repress the gasp as he saw whom

was standing over him.

If the other boy was cute, than the boy kneeling over him was the image of adorableness. Wide, innocent green eyes bored

into his golden ones, soft dark hair gently outlining milky-white face, and those lips… He just wanted to sit up and kiss them,

to see if they felt as soft as they looked.

"Who… Who are you?" he managed to rasp out at last.

" Subaru – Subaru Sumeragi," the boy answered, looking – still concerned – at him.

"You are so very cute, Subaru-kun," was the last thing Seishirou said, before his eyes rolled back and he blacked out.

* * *

**So, that was it! I am not sure when I'll update again, but it would be soon (I hope)! So, review please? Liked/disliked?**


	5. Chapter V

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Hey, it's me again! Sorry for not writing in such a loooooong time! I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can, I **

**promise! **

_**Warnings (yes,** Yit-ha _**_I actually took your advice! XD):_ In this chapter there would be a little bit of yaoi -(looks at M **

**rating) Well maybe it is safe to say a lot of yaoi - and just so you know, yes, I am planning on lemon, but it would be in later **

**chapters (if I ever get over my shyness)!**

**_BTW:_ Err, **moongirlSelene99, **what gave you the idea Hokuto is dead? ;3 She isn't - don't worry! I don't plan to kill **

**her...maybe...shifty eyes...**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Silence. Deep and black silence, swirling with the light breeze, had fallen upon Tokyo tonight. No living thing was brave enough to

break it; for all could feel it wasn't natural.

The silence seemed heaviest in Ueno Park. Not one tree moved its branches, not even when the wind seemed to be strong enough to

bend one or two of the smaller trees in two.

Why?

A hawk's cry was the only answer of the unspoken question.

* * *

Seishirou slowly came from the confusing vortex of yet another crazy nightmare – this time featuring a big, violet-eyed bunny, which

(unknowingly why) was chasing him around a graveyard – and blinked. And blinked again. And again.

He was pretty sure this was not his room.

From his place on the bed (which apparently was against one of the walls), all he could see was different shades of green. Emerald-

green walls, ornate with small golden leaves and lush yellow flowers, were stretching on either side of his vision. Just in front of him was

a grand window, taking the whole east wall, with dark-green drapes swaying slightly in the morning breeze, and an oak desk in front of

it. Papers and more papers were covering the poor piece of furniture, with a laptop peaking fearfully under the mountain of different

colors.

On his right the wall was almost hidden behind an enormous wardrobe, both of its grand doors being closed firmly, with just a small

piece of something red being caught in between them. On top of the wardrobe (which was almost impossible for any human to reach),

there was a miniature plant, which had apparently died from lack of water, and next to it a picture of someone. It looked like a bulldog,

but from that high Seishirou wasn't sure.

That, of course, left the wall on his left, and Seishirou turned to look at it…

And stared right at himself.

Needless to say, the whole left wall was an enormous mirror, with stretched to the wall's very end. Now _that_ royally freaked Seishirou

out – who the hell would own such a room?

Shaking his head slightly – and promptly wincing, having forgotten about the headache in all his curiosity – Seishirou rolled over in the

bed with the sole purpose to get out of that freaky room, and…

…Promptly fell from the mattresses.

Was that a _green_ rabbit staring at him?

* * *

Subaru fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt – it was getting to be a habit – and wondered for the umpteenth time how was his

'guest' doing. Poor guy – after around five punches in the head and three kicks in the stomach he had dropped like a stone. Even

Kamui (yes, he was still there, along with Seishirou-san's _friend_) listening to some American song (from which the only thing he

understood was 'fuck', and then made Kamui stop the radio) didn't wake him up.

And why was that creep still _staring_ at him?

Glaring at the obviously drooling form of Fuuma, Subaru gritted out, "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name."

Smiling suggestively, Fuuma stood up and made a mock-bow, "Fuuma Motou, on your service," and winked.

Subaru didn't respond – he merely backed up a few more inches away from Fuuma, who had seated himself on the sofa next to him.

* * *

Kamui walked away from the stove with a plate of freshly baked cookies, whistling to himself. Ah, the wonders beating up someone

could do to you – he felt full of energy!

Smiling to himself, Kamui entered the living room, noting how the sun's light seemed to make the room glow gold, and at once rolled his

eyes.

Fuuma – the Sakura-idiot's friend – had somehow managed to corner Subaru on the coach, and was at this moment sending him

suggesting looks while trying to scoot in to him some more. On the other side Subaru was franticly moving backwards – even though he

had reached the poor sofa's end a whole while ago – gripping his seat for his very life.

As if feeling someone else in the room Subaru turned, seeing it was Kamui and starting to throw his most pitiful looks for help to him.

'_Oh, not the **look'** _Kamui mentally rolled his eyes again.

"Subaru, why don't you go check on _Mr. Sakurazuka_?" he asked.

Subaru actually glowed in relief. He hurriedly stood up, throwing an apologetic look at Fuuma (well, he _was_ a guest), while stammering,

"W-well, I really should go check on him – he did get a nasty fall while we were moving him in my room – " he threw Kamui an

accusing look " – So, yeah… Kamui, you will keep Fuuma-san company for me, won't you?"

Not even waiting for an answer – even with his manners Subaru could take just so much ogling at his ass – the young Sumeragi almost

ran in direction of his room.

Kamui gulped, realizing this had left him in the company of a drooling freak, and turned around.

Fuuma was smiling innocently, patting the seat next to him on the couch.

Kamui sighed.

* * *

Subaru sighed in relief as he closed the door to the living room – and the horror, sitting in it – firmly behind him, and carefully walked

the rest of the way to his room.

'_Poor guy'_, he thought, remembering the glassy look in the Sakurazukamori's eyes, as he fell that second time, _'He didn't even stand _

_a chance…'_

Smiling softly he opened the door to his room and looked towards the bed.

It was empty.

Walking now fully in his bedroom Subaru looked around, panic rising into him. Where had the Sakurazukamori gone? He looked

towards the window – could he have fallen from it? No, he would've surely heard that. Or maybe he was hiding somewhere, just

waiting for a chance to pounce?

"Down here, Subaru-kun."

* * *

Seishirou watched amusedly as the young Sumeragi jumped almost three feet in the air and then slowly turned his gaze to the ground –

a.k.a. him – and blushed.

"S-sorry, Seishirou-san. I didn't see you…" the young man trailed off, before his eyes widened and he stumbled next to Seishirou,

franticly helping him up.

"Oh Kami, what happened? Are you okay? Did Kamui tried to throw you out the window again?"

Seishirou stopped for a second, wondering who was this 'Kamui' and why did the name remind him of that violet-eyed rabbit in his

dream.

…Wait, did the boy just say 'tried to throw you out the window _again_'?

Pushing those uncomfortable thoughts away for the moment Seishirou felt the soft mattresses under himself again after Subaru helped

him on the bed, and then smirked, seeing _his_ Subaru-kun bend over to gather the emerald-green covers from around the bed (well, a

principle of Seishirou's was 'never fall alone', so yeah…). Before his brain even registered the cute picture of the 13th head of the

Sumeragi clan bent over in front of him, Seishirou had already put a hand around said boy's waist and pulled the startled youth in his

lap.

Subaru blushed adorably and squirmed in Seishirou's strong arms, trying to find a way out. However, a hushed breath over his ear and

a mumbled 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' stopped him in his tracks and made his face go up in flames.

"Erm… How do you like my room?" Subaru said hurriedly, trying to persuade Seishirou to stop nuzzling his throat, even though he

wasn't completely sure he really wanted him to.

Seishirou let out a horrified gasp. No way! That horrible, horrible room belonged to his Subaru-kun? He knew there had to be a flaw in

the boy – hejust seemed too perfect!

Not paying attention to the obviously shocked assassin, Subaru continued merrily, relishing in the fact the gentle nips on his neck had

stopped.

"However, I can't take the credit for it – my twin-sister did the whole thing. She actually does it in different colors every month," here

Subaru stopped, looking quickly around, as if thinking his sister was hiding under the bed, and continued carefully, "If it was me, I

would've just done it in gray, or at least removed that mirror from the wall! It creeps me out!"

Releasing a breath of deep relief Seishirou smirked, "That is good – I thought the governor had set me up with some freak yet again,"

he paused to let his hand wander down Subaru's thigh, removing it only after the younger man squeaked and politely told him to do so,

and then continued, "Of course, I should have known better – you didn't seem the type to keep green rabbits around…"

"Oh, but he wasn't green before! My sister painted him," Subaru was quick to interject before putting a hand over his mouth in shame

of agreeing with the fact he still owed stuffed animals.

Seishirou wisely chose to ignore that comment before swiftly asking another question, "So, was your sister the…girl (he thought it won't

be good for a start to call his future sister-in-law bitch before her own brother), who called me five in the morning yesterday?"

Subaru blushed, "Yes, you see, she was just over-excited, and…"

With wide eyes Subaru jumped up from Seishirou's lap before hurriedly bowing, while stammering to the confused Sakurazukamori, " I

am s-so sorry, Seishirou-san! I completely forgot to introduce myself! I am Sumeragi Subaru, 13th head of the Sumeragi clan.

Welcome to my home!"

Seishirou glared briefly, thinking that he already **knew** all that, and that he wanted his Subaru-kun in his arms _**now**_, but with one

glimpse at that beautiful, flushed face and pink mouth he smiled.

Quickly standing up -not giving Subaru a chance to even try to protest - Seishirou once again put a hand around the Sumeragi's waist,

crushing his smaller frame into his bigger one.

"You are always so cute, Subaru-kun," he murmured before leaning in the startled onmyouji with the full intention of taking his sweet

mouth into his.

At that same moment the front door of the apartment slammed open and a cheerful voice screamed: "SUUUBARUUU! I AM

HOME!" brief silence, "…Hey, Kamui, is that a hickey on your chest?"

* * *

**MWAHAHA! I know - I am evil:3 More smut next time! **

**Review, please! 3**


	6. Chapter VI: The Morning After Kamui

_**Author's Notes: Pleasedonotkillme! I am so sorry for not updating earlier, and I don't have any plausible excuse either, but**_

_**spare me!** /Hides behind keyboard/** Here is the next chapter - with a bit of Kamui-crazines...XD**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue..._**

**_To all, who reviewd: THANK YOU! Your reviews are deeply appreciated and loved! X3_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI _/This chapter will be done in Kamui's point of view/_**

_Mmm… It is so quiet…and dark… Me like dark…Ooh… And Fuuma… Me like Fuuma too…_

"Kamui? Breakfast is ready!"

_What is that blond girl? Looks like one of my stalkers… Ooh, she lost her head… Hehehe…_

"Kamui-chan, you really should wake up…"

Yay! Fuuma again… Evil Fuuma…Fuuma is sexy when evil… Ooh – lighting! Shiny!

"Kamui! If you don't wake up right this second, I am pushing you off the couch!"

_How did I get onto this rock? Heh – Fuuma again… Wait, what are you doing with that sword, Fuuma? Okay, that's a bit too _

_kinky even for m—_

_**Thump.**_

…

"Hokuto, you stupid bitch!"

* * *

A few minutes of bitching later and I muster enough strength to get off the living room's floor and enter the bathroom, grabbing a comb 

from atop one shelf. Owie… my head hurts like hell… Gah, I always forget Hokuto is the stronger twin…

Swallowing a few pills for my headache, I absently comb my hair, while looking at my reflection in the misty bathroom mirror, eyes still

heavy with sleep.

_And not to think how late we got home last night… Stupid Hokuto and her dumb idea for celebrating Subaru's and the jackass' _

_first meeting… But it was fun… I think… I don't remember that much…_

I place the comb back from where I took it and grab blindly for the spare toothbrush Subaru always keeps for me.

_Damn, but my neck hurts… Stupid Hokuto…_

…_Wait…_

Looking back at the mirror, I shift my gaze unsteadily from my neck to my chest. The toothbrush slips from my finger and my jaw falls

open.

_Holy fuck…_

My fingers tremble slightly as I touch the _**huge**_, reddish-blue _**suck**_ marks on my neck and collarbone. One was practically blue, God

damn it!

"But who the hell…"

_Oh._

"FUUMA, YOU SLIMY SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Slamming the door of the bathroom open, I step into the deserted living room, my stare murderous as I look over the empty coaches and 

chairs. Fuuma has to be somewhere here – it is way too early for him to have gone home. So he is hiding, the coward!

The first place where I check is the kitchen. Opening the wooden door with more force then necessary I glare at the only occupant of the

cozy room.

"Hokuto-_cha__n_, have you seen Fuuma-_kun_?" I grind out, crossing my hands protectively over my chest.

"Nope, sleepy head! But anyhows, why don't you go get Subby-kun? Breakfast is almost done! Tell him that his prince charming is

welcome, too! OHOHO!"

I cringe.

_I swear that girl can break cement with her voice…_

* * *

I sigh, and then pout. I don't want to go cut in on Subaru and the asshole making out. I want to go find Fuuma and stick something sharp 

up his behind.

_Or get him to stick something up _my _be—_

Anyways. I want to go find Fuuma.

But Hokuto is scary when she gets in the "mood"…

Damn. Get punched and get molested, or don't get punched and don't get molested.

Hard one.

* * *

I stomp my feet loudly as I near my best friend's room. Then I knock loudly. And kick the door. And knock again. 

I really don't want to walk in on something, you see.

Finally, as I am sure no… inappropriate… sounds are coming from inside, I ease the door open.

_Oh, goody – they are fully clothed. But then again, I can see them only from the waist up…_

The Sakura-no-baka is lying (fully clothed, I hope) under the covers of Subaru's currently green bed, golden eyes for once closed and

face completely relaxed. Hs black hair falls messily into his eyes as he sleeps, a strand moving with the rhythm of his breathing. One of his

arms is thrown over Subaru's small form, protectively hiding all but the boy's face out of view, and the other is under the covers,

probably on Subaru's hip.

Subaru, on the other hand, looks like he is in heaven. His breathing is slow and peaceful, soft hair trailing over the older man's arm, small

pink lips stretched into smile.

_Kawaii. It makes me sick to even look at them. Gah. Now how can I wake them up?_

I reach out towards Subaru, but before I can even touch him my hand is caught in stone-like grip, and I am suddenly face-to-face with

the still sleeping dumbass.

"Mine," he mumbles, and doesn't let me go until I agree.

_Damn, but Subaru would have problems ever dumping this one…_

* * *

_Well, now that I am going to get punched anyway, I should at least try to get molested… _

With this still in mind, I hurry down to the guest room down the hall. I swear if I find Fuuma there, Hokuto would have some explaining

todo. I mean, how come I – her brother's best friend – am made to sleep on the couch every damn time, but that leering, good-for-

nothing, sadistic (but strangely sexy) bastard Fuuma gets a bed?

Pausing in front of the door, I still myself. Now, should I be mad, or slutty? Hmm…

Well, I don't really get to decide, for the door opens before I can knock, and a tall blonde man steps out.

"Err… Excuse me, you are probably wondering what I am doing here, but you see—

"Look," I snap at him, "I don't give a flying fuck who are you and what are you doing here. Now, if your name is not Fuuma and you are

not planning to molest me any time soon, I would be leaving."

Oh, great – now Blondie is staring at me. Too bad I don't care.

I turn to go, but then remember something.

"Oh, and in case you are here to murder someone, she is in the kitchen."

* * *

Okay, I am seriously pissed off right now. And I don't mean just "pissed", I mean I-am-ready-to-forget-about-letting-Fuuma-molest-me 

pissed.

I have searched for thirty minutes! THIRTY MINUTES! Every room, every closet, every wardrobe! AND NOTHING! Oh, he is really

going to get it…

"KAMUI-CHAAAAN!"

Was that a window I heard breaking?

"TELL THAT CREEPY FRIEND OF YOURS TO GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND COME FOR BREAKFAAAAST!"

_Oh, Hokuto-chan, I almost regret sending that man after you…_

* * *

Nearing the bathroom, I can clearly hear the water running. Wonder when he got in there? Probably while I was getting my hand ripped 

out by that sakura-sniffing bastard…

_Fuuma, you are damn lucky I couldn't find the kitchen knife…_

"Kamui-kun?"

_Oh. My. God. Fuck, Fuuma, couldn't you grab a shirt while you were in the bathroom?_

"My, my, Kamui-kun – you look flustered,"

…_Or at least some pants?_

"Were you…looking for me?"

_He is looking at me. And I don't mean looking, but _**looking**_…_

"Now that I think about it, we never got to finish what we started yesterday…"

_You know, I can always kill him later…_

"Shut the hell up and kiss me," I groan, attaching my lips to his. I can feel his smirk against my mouth and am ready to comment on his

utter tactlessness, when suddenly his hands are on my ass, and I don't care anymore.

The bathroom door slams shut behind us.

**TBC**

* * *

**_Next chapter: "The Morning After: Subaru" XD_**


End file.
